Codename: Sailor V - The Return
by Capt. Josh
Summary: Minako strikes out in Los Angeles in an attempt to grab the illusive spotlight, but when an old enemy threatens the relative 'peace' of LA, she must return to what she knows best...fighting for justice. Rated K : Does depict scenes of drinking.


Usagi & Mamoru were in elaborate kimonos at Hikawa Shrine in front of the bell altar, both had their hands in a prayer like position, quietly contemplating their new lives together while Rei was reciting an old wedding chant. She rang the chime when she finished & said, "Okay, turn to face each other & profess your love for each other."

Usagi looked at her old friend and asked, "Are you sure?" Rei got agitated and said, "You want to do this yourself?!" Mamo-chan snickered a bit and as if almost by instinct, Usagi smacked him upside the back of the head. "What was that for?" Mamo asked. Usako plainly said, "For laughing at her comment."

Ami, who was standing with Makoto & Minako at the side of the altar, said, "After five years, nothing ever changes, does it?" Makoto said, "You'd figure it would." Minako was deep in thought when she said, "We've been attack free for 2 years. Maybe God's saying it's time to continue our lives." Ami looked at Minako and said, "What are you thinking?"

"I have that talent contract sitting on my desk," Minako mused, "that Seyia gave me a while back. I might actually sign it. Actually get something going." Makoto looks at her and said, "We have to stick together! You never know when another set of bad guys comes crashing down on us at any time."

"I know that," Minako said, "but I have to try to get something going." Rei, Usagi & Mamoru joined the three and Rei said, "We, as your protectors, do re-affirm our vow to be at your side, Usagi-chan. For now and into the future."

Ami now presented Usagi with what looked like a broach of sorts. "Usagi-chan," she said, "we hope that we'll be in your heart for the rest of your life. We all chipped in to get this for you." Usagi opened the heart shaped broach and it had a picture of the five of them during their happier times. "It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed, "Let's try to keep in contact, okay?" The four of them nodded in agreement.

Luna(who became fully human about a year ago) came walking up the steps leading to the shrine. "Okay girls," she said, "everyone's at the hall waiting." The seven of them went to the rented limos. Minako stopped Rei and asked, "an we make a stop at my apartment? I want to grab something." Rei nodded and they both got into the limo.

About half an hour pass and the girls are now at the wedding reception, all now in more more comfy(but no less elegant) dresses. Speeches were given, dinner was served all was joyous. Minako, however, sat in a corner quietly thinking with a beer in her hand.

_Five years_, Minako thought, _since our confrontation with Chaos. We've been living our lives in relative peace since then. I've bounced between jobs for the last two years. None of them ever panned out for me. _She took a swig of her beer and pulled out the talent contract she was awarded by Seyia. Minako read over it several times, always reluctant to sign it. _I've got to do something! _She felt around to find a pen in her handbag, but couldn't find any. Suddenly, a man with white hair approaches and sits with her.

"Thinking of leaving Japan?" the man said. Minako looked at him. She was looking at her oldest friend, Artemis(same as Luna). "I'm not so sure," she said to her old friend, "Two years, i've been bouncing around ill-paying jobs in the music & TV industry and never, not even once, did I get a shot. No one, not one damned person looked at me as a rising star." Artemis pulled a familiar looking pen and gave it to Minako. "You remember the first time we met?" Artemis said.

Minako laughed and said, "I landed right on top of you, then you proceeded to come into my room while i was taking a shower, you perv!" He laughed loudly at the musing. "Yeah," Artemis said, "You had just got out of the shower when i showed up and you promptly gave me the boot out the window." Minako sniggered a little and said, "Ever since then, its been a great time with you." Artemis handed the pen to Minako. "It's your old 'V' pen. I held onto it just in case." he said. Minako took the pen & examined it. "It still looks the same." she said. "I had the inkwell replaced," he said, "and placed a fragment of the venus crystal inside it. Just say 'crystal Venus power' to transform into V. My V."

Minako took the cap off the pen, placed the contract on the table in front of her. SHe then proceeded to sign the contract with her Kanji signature. "Now, my new life can begin." she said. Minako took the contract, placed it in her handbag and went to a quiet place. Artemis looked on as she left as Luna joined him by his side. "We're losing Ami to Yale," she said, "now we're losing Minako." Artemis looked at Luna and said, "They are adults now. They shouldn't need our council any further." He lowered his head and said, "It still sucks though." Luna just simply nodded.

===============FOUR DAYS LATER=================

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Minako said to the talent agent. "To tell the truth," the agent said, "no one, not one single TV station, radio station or record label is looking for a fresh talent like you. You have to go to State side to get a crack!" "Fine." she said and hung up the phone. Minako placed her head on the desk, sobbing. _If its the only way..._ She thought.

About 2 hours later & the girls are at Parlor Crown. Each of them have a milkshake & a plate of fries in front of them. "So," Usagi said, "when do you leave Ami-chan?"

Ami said, "At the end of next week. Gotta show up there early enough to set up my apartment. Mama's giving me rent for the apartment for the duration, so I can focus on study." Rei shook her head and said, "That's our Ami!" Then she turned to Makoto and asked, "Where you going for college?" Makoto held her head up and said, "Hattori Nutrition College. I got a full ride after they saw my knife technique. They said I have a natural talent that they haven't seen in years. So," now Makoto focused on Usagi, "where you headed?" The bun-headed girl struggled to find an answer. "I...uh...well..." Usagi stammered, "I...didn't apply for any colleges."

Her four friends near fell out of the booth in shock. "Are you kidding?!" Rei said, almost boiling. "I didn't see you applying for any college programs!" Usagi snapped back. "I have to run an entire Shrine," Rei exploded, "since Grandpa passed, you twit!" Ami & Makoto just sunk their heads as Rei and Usagi continued to bicker. Minako took a sip of her banana milkshake and said simply, "I'm moving to Los Angeles."

This caused everyone to freeze in place in total shock. It was as if a bomb was dropped from a high place. "You..." Usagi stammered out, "...you're serious, aren't you?" Minako nodded, "It's the only way." Both Rei & Usagi forgot their petty argument and sat down. "I was told," she went on, "that not one outlet is looking for fresh faces & the only way to get my foot in the door is to move to America."

Rei placed her hand on Minako's shoulder and said, "I kinda had the feeling that you had to move overseas, but not this soon." Ami looked at her beautiful friend and said, "I think you'll do great!" Makoto said in a half loud voice, "Yeah! They'd be crazy not to sign you sing somewheres!" The only one who did not speak was Usagi.

She got up and went outside. Minako followed her, telling the others to stay behind. Usagi was now sitting at a outdoor table with her head buried in her arms. "Usagi-chan," she said, "this is the only way." Usagi sobbed, "It...still sucks! I feel like my heart is being ripped into pieces! First Ami-chan, now you?!"

Minako sat next to her bun-headed friend and said, "When I get a recording deal, I'll send you a signed copy of my first album! You wanna know why?" Usagi shook her head. "Because," Minako went on, "you four are my closest friends & I'll always treasure every moment we shared together!" Usagi jumped on Minako and gave her a big hug. "You've always been like a big sister to me, Mina-chan!" she said happily.

Rei came out in a hurry and said, "L.A. just had an earthquake!" The three of them went inside to watch the report on the cafe's TV.

"The city of Los Angeles woke up today to what would be called a low intensity earthquake," the reporter said, "The United States Geological Association stated in a press conference that the quake had a magnitude of 2.2 & early reports from Emergency officials indicate that no serious structural damages were reported."

===MEANWHILE IN L.A.===

In very dark alley somewhere in the city of angels, a dark cloud forms. From that cloud, a being drops from it, heavily injured. It struggles to get to its knees. "Damn them!" it said. The being now struggled to its feet, using a wall to steady itself. A homeless person walked up to it and said, "You okay, lady?" The being quickly grabbed the homeless man by the throat and sucked every drop of energy from him. Its wounds now healed quickly and said, "Thank you." It then threw the body into the darkness of the alley. The being now stepped out of the alley and said, "Chaos is back."

END CHAPTER 1


End file.
